pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Chechen Rebels
|founder = Unknown|founded = 2004|leader(s) = Unknown|active = 2004-present|base = Unknown|engagements = *Chechen-Russian Border Clash|known_members = N/A}} The '''Chechen Rebels '''are a faction featured in Co-Op Campaign. It is a paramilitary group fighting against the Russian government for the freedom of Chechnya. They are featured in the missions The Fallen and Whiteout, fighting against PMC soldiers and J-SOC Echo. History According to Spectator, the rebellion started after the Second Chechen War, where several rebels fought against the Russian military forces near the borders of Northern Caucus. In 2009, the Russian military pulled out of Chechnya and now the remaining rebels continued to conduct attacks on the Russian border. Operation: Catalyst Chechen Border Incident During the invasion of Europe under The Coded, many European forces focused on repelling the invasion. However a cargo plane with unknown content was shot down near the Chechen-Russian border. The Russian government refused any investigation by the European Union, however satellite imaging suggests the plane contained something valuable inside, as in a matter of minutes, tens of hundreds of Chechen rebels were swarming the plane, killing any survivors and checking for any loot. In response to this, J-SOC Echo were dispatched to the crash site, however an unknown force of heavily armed private military operatives were already engaging the rebels. The rebels managed to swarm the unknown forces aided by several BMP's crossing the lake towards the battle zone. However, the squad from J-SOC neutralized any remaining forces from both forces. The team investigated the content of the cargo plane and attempted to extract recordings from the black box, however they were ambushed by reinforcements from both sides. The Chechens were last seen fighting against the PMC's as a severe blizzard was rolling in, it was presumed that Chechens claimed victorious as the PMC's were never seen again. The Snowstorm The majority of forces had retreated back to Chechnya after being pushed back by the blizzard, now in search for any remaining enemies caught outside, particularly JSOC-Echo's Gryphon Squad, who sought refuge in an abandoned store in an abandoned village. As the darkness consumed most of the remaining light, the hunting party began to disband. During this time, the rebels' patrols unsuccessful in catching the squad, as JSOC-Echo squad manages to slip by, and later were unsuccessful in taking down the fleeing squad in a high speed chase. During the hunt, a military task force sent by the Russian government to investigate the previous firefights manages to catch the rebels off guard, leaving the rebels under the pressure of the invading force. Equipment Primary Assault Rifles * AK-48 * AK-84U * AK Mini Submachine Guns * Mini Friend * Uzi-Uzi Shotguns * Double Barreled Shotgun * Simple Shotgun Machine Guns * Soviet MG Backup * "Borz" * Old Revolver * Pixel Gun * Old Comrade Melee * Battle Axe * Combat Knife * Deadly Slugger * Knight Sword Special * Fatal Shot * Simple Flamethrower Sniper * Guerilla Rifle * Insurgent Rifle * Sniper RIfle Heavy * RPG * Signal Pistol Trivia * The faction is based on the events in Chechnya and the insurgency. ** The Russian invasion into Chechnya mentioned in Whiteout is based on the First and Second Chechen Wars. Gallery Chechen Rebel Full Body.png|Full render of a Chechen rebel. Category:Faction Category:Co-Op Campaign